Renaciendo un amor perdido
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: sakura es una chica ( kunoichi ) de 16 años , mientras que gohan tiene 20 años y una vez se vieron cuando gohan peleo contra cell pero al pasar de los años gohan no recordaba a la que una vez fue su novia e ignorada por todos los chicos y las otras kunoichis se burlaban de ella presumiendo a sus novios pero habra amor ente ambos one shot : GohanXSakura por favor comenten TTOTT


**_Esta es una historia dedicada a alguien muy especial que es una amiga muy buena y espero que les sea de mucho agrado y a los picados pues no lo lean_**

**_Esto es para Namine drawing quien le prometí esta historia del Gohan X Sakura llamado " Renaciendo un amor perdido "_**

**_sin mas los dejo y que tengan un buen domingo ( espero que no les halla sido tan aburrido como me fue a mi ) ¬¬ jum _**

**_a empezar_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_Te necesito cada día mas cerca de mi_**

Todo comienza en la aldea de la hoja donde Sakura haruno de 16 años es ignorada por todos los muchachos e incluso Naruto quien esta con Hinata ( dicen que ella es dulce pero ni que fuera de azucar ¬¬ que ridiculo me enferma el naruhina ) y su ex amor ahora es un malvado y lo persigue una maldita pelirroja fea llamada Karin

Muchos chicos estaban con sus kunoichis preferidas menos sakura quien estaba sentada en la banca que queda frente a la salida de la aldea sola y triste y viendo como las hojas de las flores caian sobre la pelirosa , era primavera la epoca donde los chicos y chicas se enamoraban , ella intento con Naruto pero el la rechazo y ahora es novio de hinata , y eso la puso muy triste

- parece que yo no sirvo para el amor - dijo la pelirrosa levantandose de la silla y yendose a su casa pero en eso se encontro con ino quien ya tenia novio

- oye frentesota - grita la rubia

- que quieres - dijo con desanimo

- a que no te enterastes que sai es mi novio - dijo ino presumiendo a sakura de que tiene novio y a sakura se le hincharon las venas de su puño

- que me importa ahora largate y dejame sola maldita puta - se fue ignorando a ino y mientras que sai vio la actitud de su amiga

- jamas vas a tener novio frente de marquesina - grito ino y sakura se detuvo

- tu relación con sai no durara ni siquiera una semana - y se fue a su casa con los brazos cruzados y con eso ella gano la pelea de palabras y dejo muda a ino

ella caminaba y veia como todos los shinobis y kunoichis salian a pasear juntos , tomados de las manos y diciendoce frases tan hermosas y tan romanticas que les conmovieron mucho pero en ella le causo tristeza , cuando iba de camino a su casa

BBOOOMM

alguien cae encima de sakura

- bruto eres un ... te conozco - dijo sakura

- aghhh maldición mi papá me va a matar - grito el misterioso sujeto que estaba encima de sakura

- oye quitate de encima - dijo sakura

- oh disculpa - la ayuda a levantarse - es que estaba practicando la teletransportación pero veo que me salio mal aunque yo no queria hacerlo per mi papá me obligo

- eh tu nombre - dijo sakura

- me llamo gohan y el tuyo niña - dijo gohan

- sakura haruno - ella tiene 16 y gohan tiene 20

- ya veo ... bueno fue un gusto conocerte pero debo ir a mi casa - intento hacerlo pero no pudo - waaaa no siento ningun ki de mi familia oh no estoy atrapado .. torpe .. torpe .. torpe - dijo estrellando su cabeza contra un muro pero sakura vio que el muro se hizo pedazos y vio que gohan es mas fuerte que ella

- _pero que fuerza tan brutal tiene gohan me pregunto si no es de este mundo por que me parece conocido una vez hace 2 años vino un tal gohan que era un saiyan y tenia una cola muy aterradora - _penso sakura y finalmente recordo al chico que una vez fue su novio

- hey espera gohan - pero el semi-saiyan se habia ido volando pero alcanzo a oirla

- te conozco - dijo gohan que aun no recuerda a sakura

- hace 2 años tu vinistes aquí y bueno creo que lo has olvidado - ella se dio vuelta y se iba a marcharse pero luego gohan la recordo

- espera sakura no te vallas - la toma del brazo - es que no me acordaba de ti .. pero ese día fue cuando yo peleaba contra cell y pude ganarle pero yo si habia venido aquí pero jamas aprendí sobre sus poderes

- lo se eres un saiyan y siempre le ganabas a sasuke en las peleas .. como recuerdo cuando lo dejastes noqueado y con un chichon del tamaño de una pelota de basket - dijo sakura - pero tambien recuerdo que tu y yo teniamos una relación

- no recuerdo nada de eso - dijo gohan apartando suavemente a sakura - pero no soy el novio que tanto buscas . tu siempre admirabas a ese bastardo de uchiha si lo noqueaba es que me hartaba su actitud de orgulloso es peor que vegeta - refunfuño gohan pero el no recordaba que sakura era su novia - en verdad lo siento sakura y debo irme a mi mundo - se fue volando y dejo a sakura sola y triste

- go .. gohan veo que no me recuerdas - ella empezo a llorar en plena lluvia y se fue a su casa - mamá ya llegue - pero vio una nota - _querida sakura tu padre y yo nos fuimos por nuestro aniversario , espero que estes bien y no dejes entrar a extraños a la casa .. posdata lo envie en una lechuza _pero la lechuza la muerde _- ah el ave muerde ahora dejalo ir _

- rayos .. tonto parajarraco - lo deja que se salga y se coge el dedo mordido

- gohan - penso sakura

mientras con gohan

- no la recuerdo .. no puedo recordar a ella pero todo esto es conocido para mi - y se estrello contra un arbol - rayos ... ahora si - levanto al arbol pero vio que varios niños se lo quedaron viendo - lo siento - se esfumo rapidamente

- uh ese es gohan - dijo naruto

- pero y si no nos recuerda - musito kakashi

- bah .. sin duda es gohan lo reconozco por esos ojos negros y que el es un saiyan - dijo naruto

- ah ya me acorde el semi-saiyan que estaba saliendo con sakura hace 2 años - recordo kakashi al pequeño que estaba con ellos y que tuvo una relación con sakura

- rayos .. por que - pero luego recordo todo a naruto , a kakashi y a sakura que fue su novia - entonces ella no mentia pero no la recordaba .. carajo que imbecil soy - dijo aterrizando - oh ese pelado de cabello rubio es naruto .. si ese es el pelado

- hola gohan - grito naruto

- ah hola - dijo gohan muy serio - oye donde es la casa de sakura

- oh vinistes por sakura , bueno te llevare alla - dijo naruto

- gracias - dijo gohan

- pero gohan la razon por la que ella desea verte es que la van a obligar a casarse con un bastardo a las fuerzas - y eso puso en alerta al semi-saiyan

- pero quien haria semejante cosa - grito gohan elevando su ki

- su familia por dinero . la van a casar con los takewakyes el hijo de la familia mas millonaria de la aldea de las olas y sakura se nego por que dijo que te queria ahora la buscan para obligarla pero al golpe - con eso gohan estallo de rabia

- son unos hijos de puta - el volo hacia sakura

- espera aun no sabes donde es la casa de sakura - dijo naruto - es por aquí .. sigueme - y lo llevo directo a la casa de los harunos y ahí estaba sakura en su dormitorio llorando y maldiciendo su vida

- odio mi vida .. LA ODIO .. maldita seas ... gohan ... - grito sakura

- sakura - ella oyó la voz de gohan

- no puede ser eres tu gohan - él solo asintio con la cabeza y naruto se fue con su amada hinata y quedaron solos pero sakura estaba mas para llorar que para sonreir

- por que no me dijistes que .. - ella lo interrumpe

- ah eso no pienso casarme y no lo haré - dijo sakura con un tono muy helado

- escucha .. lamento no haberme acordado de ti pero han sido mas de dos años desde aquella pelea que tuve contra cell y te conocí pero luego tuve que irme a salvar al mundo y a quedarme con mi madre por que mi padre él .. ha ... . muerto - a gohan le dolia mucho hablar de su padre ( el son Goku )

- oh gohan perdoname por haberte abandonado soy una torpe por eso todo el mundo me dice que soy buena para estorbar - dijo muy triste

- sakura para mi nunca seras el pinche molesto en mi vida por que .. no podria soportar semejante estupidez de esa gentuza que solo ladra sin pensar son peores que los animales - dijo gohan tratando de calmar a sakura

- ya veo .. pero no te obligaré a que seas mi novio pero aun dejaré que lo recuerdes todo por que aun solo recuerdas lo minimo - dijo sakura - eso sera tu elección sin forjarte a hacer algo que no quieres

- ok .. lo pensaré por que aun no recuerdo casi nada .. mi memoria fue borrada cuando regresé a mi hogar y por eso no recuerdo esta villa - dijo el saiyan

- al menos puedo dejarte dormir en mi casa como un invitado - dijo sakura

- esta bien.. eso es suficiente - entro a la casa de sakura - y tus padres

- se fueron a su aniversario .. cosas de casados .. pero no haré nada indebido lo prometo - dijo sakura ganandose la confianza de gohan tal como hace varios años atras

- gracias .. te lo agradezco pero tu no haces nada malo eso lo se - dijo gohan sabiendo que sakura nunca haría cosas indebidas y poco cultas

- bien me retiro a mi cuarto - ella se fue y gohan se quedo en la habitación de los padres de sakura

- al menos no dormiré en una tormenta electrica o en medio de un tornado .. yaaaawwww .. tengo sueño .. mañana empezaré a mover los recuerdos a mi mente - dijo acostandose a dormir

con sakura

- mañana ayudaré a gohan a que recuerde la aldea oculta en la hoja y me recuerde a mi - dijo acostandose en su cama y quedandose dormida

- oh espero que todo me salga bien - musito la pelo rosado

mañana ...

- bueno ya es hora lo llevaré al campo de entrenamiento ahí es donde nos conocimos - dijo sakura levantandose , bañandose y lavandose sus dientes y poniendose su ropa habitual ( la vestimenta del sippuden que es una blusa roja y una falda rosada con un short negro , las botas negras estilo ninja y los guantes negros )

- eh gohan ya es hora - grito sakura

- ah.. que .. - gimio gohan que recien se levantaba - ahí voy - estaba sin camiseta descubirendo todo su torse bien definido y bajo por las escaleras con desanimo - ya vine - y con eso sakura queria pegar un grito y vio que tan prefecto es gohan y que no requere de ningun peinado así como estaba es prefecto

- ah ponte tu camisa que ya nos vamos pero primero hay que desayunar - dijo sakura volteada evadiendo mirar la musculatura de gohan

- ah si que bien - dijo gohan poniendose su camisa

- toma .. tu desayuno - desayunaron y se fueron al campo de entrenamiento pero ahí estaba naruto con hinata y sakura apreto sus puños de la rabia

- maldita seas hinata - susurro lo mas silencioso posible

- ah .. pasa algo - pregunta gohan

- nada - dijo sakura sin animos - bueno aquí es donde nos conocimos

- ahora lo recuerdo bien si .. los conocí aquí y recuerdo que habian muchas chicas sofocandome pero tu me ayudastes pero diciendo " que dejen en paz a mi novio " - con eso sakura se puso un sonrojado total de color rubí

- ah eso si es que no podia quedarme viendo como te molestaban por eso dije eso - dijo sakura muy nerviosa

- y recuerdo que .. un día .. nos ... besamos - y a sakura se le cae la mandibula de oir eso

- erm .. creo que eso lo olvide - finjiendo no recordar por lo cual si lo recuerda era el primer beso de gohan y sakura - bueno gohan creo que .. si nos besamos

- me alegro que no lo hallas olvidado - dijo gohan viendola fijamente

- y bien lo recordastes o aun falta - pregunto sakura

- no hace falta ... solo que quiero recordar nuestro beso - se acerco a la kunoichi y cuando vio cuan mandibula desquebrajada ella se forjo a sonrojarse de una manera irreversible pero ella también quiso recordar ese momento que tuvieron los dos y ella se acerco a besar al "semi-saiyan" quien comenzó a besarla y ella se tuvo que parar de puntillas para alcanzarlo por que gohan ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que se vieron .. ella solo se mantenia besando a gohan abrazando sus pectorales y gohan solo se aferro a sus hombros y despues se separaron por que necesitaban respirar

- um .. gohan ... gracias pero .. - ella sintio un nudo en la garganta

- es .. es que siempre me has gustado y no quiero dejarte esta vez - dijo el pelinegro con tanta seriedad

- deacuerdo ... pero esta vez te necesito mas cerca de mi - dijo sakura feliz que gohan la quiere como su novia aunque ella veia que algo abrumaba la mente de gohan pero es por la predida de su padre el son goku - er ... gohan no me gusta verte así pero espero que tu estes bien

- lo se pero extraño mucho a mi padre - dijo gohan elevando su ki de la rabia

- detente .. gohan tu elevación de ki esta causando un temblor aquí y si pasa eso asustaras a los aldeanos - dijo ella abrazando a goha en lo cual se calmo y dejo de elevar su ki

- lo siento .. pero .. yo tambien te necesito mas cerca de mi - volviendo besar a la chica de pelo rosado

- te amo gohan - pero el nunca sabe decir eso

- lo se - dijo el gohan

gohan volvio a recordar como sakura y él eran felices juntos aunque gohan se sentia culpable de haber olvidado a la chica de quien se habia enamorado una vez hace varios años atras pero que la olvido a causa de la batalla que tuvo contra cell y cuando volvio a su casa pero esta vez ya no piensa olvidar esos ojos verdosos que miraron sus ojos nergros con tanto amor

- hola sakura - dijo naruto

- que quieres - dijo sakura viendolo muy mal - no me vengas a presumirme a tu puta novia que no deseo conocerla - ella se fue a poca distancia entre gohan y naruto .. gohan quedo sorpendido con la actitud de su novia

- y que le pasa - dijo naruto molesto

- digamos que su novia la puso de mal humor .. es igual que mi madre muy malhumorada .. es típico de una mujer - dijo gohan caminando hacia sakura

- oye es que necesito un consuelo - dijo naruto - y pensé que sakura me ayudaria

- ahora que te pasó - dijo gohan cruzandose de brazos

- hinata y yo terminamos por que ella ama a otro chico llamado kiba el domador de perros - dijo naruto triste pero el siente algo por sakura y ella ya no siente nada por él

- lo lamento amigo pero yo no se nada de consejos amorosos pero debes pensar el por que de las cosas .. debo irme antes que sakura te insulte y te diga de todo .. adios pelado - grito gohan yendose con sakura quien le lanzaba una mirada de odio a naruto

- adios .. grandulon - dijo naruto

- maldito granuja ... arrggg como te odio estupido rubio afeminado - susurro sakura pero gohan escucho todo

- calmate sakura y vamos a comer - dijo gohan que su estomago rugia como un leon hambriento

- bien .. vamos .. y sigueme - lo llevo al famoso restaurante de ramen

mientras sakura comia ella se le abrieron los ojos de dos platos como gohan tenia una pila de platos y no se atoraba ni se atragantaba con la comida y este después se sintio lleno y sakura a penas termino su platito de ramen y se comio el ultimo fideo sin dejar de ver a gohan como se acababa es pilar de platos de ramen .. pagaron mucho por lo que comio gohan y sakura estaba asustada de que gohan comia mucho

_- este tiene un buche infinito .. si que come .. pero que apetito tiene pero aun así amo mucho a gohan .. lo amo con todo mi ser - _penso sakura - erm .. vamos

- si vamos - el la toma de la mano y ella sonrio triunfante de que ella tenia un novio mucho mejor que los novios de esas pestes de kunoichis ( - _jajaja toma eso cerda ino mi novio es mucho mejor que el tuyo ... ahora si nadie volverá a humillare nunca mas .. eso se los juro CHA ) _decia el inner de sakura

- si no volverán a humillarme mas - penso sakura con triunfo mientras caminaba con gohan quien se reia nerviosamente

- jajajaja .. veo que tienes muchos animos hoy .. eh linda - dijo gohan muy nervioso

y paso su rival la rubia ino

- qqqqqueeee - grito ino - quien es ese chico

- mi novio .. jum - dijo sakura dejando boquiabierta a ino - ahora si que decias de que yo nunca iba a tener un novio .. eh... adios inmunda

- grrr por que siempre ese chico tan guapo llamado gohan se enamora de la sakura - se quejo ino

- jaja .. eso te pasa por joderme cerda ino - decia sakura caminando con gohan aferrado a ella quien le sonreia orgullosamente como ella defendia a lo suyo ( a su amado gohan ) y muchas chicas lo veian tan enamoradas de gohan y eso provoco que sakura estalle de ira y gohan se sentia incomodo

- no me vengan a molestar - dijo gohan mientras ellas se les acercaban mas - atras .. sakura ayuda .. me ahogo por favor mi bella mujer

- ahí voy cariño - grito sakura - OIGAN PESTES FÉTIDAS ALEJENSE DE MI NOVIO .. MI GOHAN .. IIAAAA - grito mientras con el puño golpeo el suelo dejando un enorme cráter y gohan se sonrojo al ver la súper fuerza de sakura quien se estiraba los guantes - bien quien sigue - y todas se fueron rápidamente - eso pense .. hay amor .. gohan .. gohan cariño donde estas

- aquí mujercita linda - dijo abrazando a su novia

- awww ... que bueno que estes bien - dijo ella colocando se cabeza en el pecho de gohan

- y como aprendistes esa fuerza - dijo gohan queriendo saber como sakura se hizo así de fuerte ( si así fuera en las peleas fuese mi respeto )

- mi maestra me enseño y aprendí sobre los ninjutsus medicos - dijo sakura apenada

- wow cada vez me sigues sorprendiendo .. es por eso que te amo - dijo gohan muy ruborizado

- jajaj gracias gohan - y se fueron los dos con caras triunfantes

mientras ellos caminaban algunos chicos que les gustaba sakura temblaban ante la presencia de gohan quien es un poderoso saiyan y las chicas le tenian envidia a sakura que ella estaba con gohan como su novio

- quien sigue - dijeron en duo

_**Continuara**_


End file.
